His Little Blond
by terra hotaru
Summary: Axel's a hard worker. But there is a reason why he works so hard. It's not for himself. No. It's all for his little blond. His sweet, lovely blond. Smut, Yaoi, Fluff, Lemon.


Hi everyone! I'm still alive! Been a while since I write anything. Been busy with life. Anyway, lemon-ish here~

Summary: Axel's a hard worker. But there is a reason why he works so hard. It's not for himself. No. It's all for his little blond. His sweet, lovely blond. Smut, Yaoi, Fluff, Lemon.

**His Little Blond**

Axel was an honest, sweet guy who was in a tough situation. He barely had a second of spare time in his life. He worked two jobs in order to make ends meet and he didn't regret his decision to get a second job. He was doing it all for them, for the both of them. So that one day, they'll finally get the happy ending that they deserved.

Day in and day out, Axel's life consisted of waking up next to the love of his life or sometimes waking up alone, going to work early in the morning, have a 30 minute lunch break, end job at 5 o'clock, half an hour to get to his second job while munching on sandwich on the way there and work again from 5:30pm until midnight. It took an hour for him to get back to their humble place, so by the time he went home, it was already 1am and his blond was already sound asleep by then.

Afterwards, Axel would have 4 hours to sleep until he finally had to wake up at 5am sharp, shower, and work again. It was a never ending vicious cycle. It was pretty bitter and sweet. But he knew that it would be worth it in the end. It wasn't as if his blond's life was any better, having to live through this tough times with Axel. Luckily, Axel get to have Sundays off now, so it was getting better.

The alarm blared at 5am again as usual that morning. Lazily, he reached over and slammed the palm of his hand to the top of the alarm clock, shutting it up, and snoozing it. He groaned, thoughts ran through his mind. _5 o'clock. I can take less time to prepare… 10 more minutes… yeah. Just 10 more minutes. _

… _Roxas, where's Roxas?_ Without opening his eyes, he reached around the bed and found his little blond. He pulled the blond close, leaning down to inhale the scent of his blond deeply. _Yeah… I can totally go back to sleep. _

A sweet sleepy voice came when Axel was about to fall asleep. "Axel?" asked the cute voice. "Aren't you supposed to go to work? I'll make bacon and eggs…" and the voice yawned.

Axel groaned childishly. "Do I _have_ to?"

"I wish you don't, baby. I'd love to stay in bed all day with you."

"Well, let's do that then." Axel opened his eyes half way, grinning and he saw the sleepy face of his blond.

A pair of cerulean eyes stared back at him with a loving smile. "Well… if you want to have just bread as breakfast… I guess we can do a quickie."

"Huh..?" Axel was wide awake then, blinking at his blond. Roxas wasn't one to usually suggest that. But then again, Roxas has warmed up to him a lot and has become more and more of a little minx. _His_ little minx.

"Yes… or no…?" the blond whispered to the redhead's ears, climbing up on top of the lean body slowly, rubbing around the well-built chest area.

_Oh god, yes! _Axel smirked. "Have you seen yourself? How can I say no?" the redhead popped the blond's butt playfully, looking up into the pair of beautiful cerulean. "I love you, Roxas."

Roxas grinned teasingly and leaned down to capture the redhead's lips, kissing it passionately, taking the upper lip into his mouth, and began nibbling and sucking on it. Axel wasn't one to just lie there and take it, he kissed the blond back while rubbing the blond's small bare back. The both groaned and moaned, kissing each other until they ran out of breath.

Roxas looked over at the clock. "Well, we only have 5 minutes left. Gotta do this quick."

Axel felt a sting of guilt stabbing at his heart. He wished he had more time to spend with Roxas and make love. Well, today's Saturday and tomorrow's his first day off ever in a year. He already had plans to please Roxas and make sure that Roxas wouldn't even be able to walk after Sunday. He was going to make it all up.

"Mmmm… Axel… I love you…" The blond started kissing the redhead's jaw and neck, biting and sucking here and there, leaving love marks while caressing the growing bulge in Axel's boxers. Axel let the blond take charge. When he comes home from work later, Axel would take all the charge and make the blond moan until the whole neighborhood can hear it.

The blond continued to kiss down his lover's body, nibbling on the brown, slightly pinkish buds. He crawled all the way down until finally pulling off his lover's boxers, staring at the growing arousal. He laughed. "It's twitching~ Looks like somebody's happy to see me, Axel."

Axel chuckled. "Oh, of course. Finish what you started, love~" Axel said as he sat up, watching the blond.

"Hmmm… Of course." The blond licked his lips and leaned down to slurp the pink head into his mouth. He moaned, sending vibrations into the redhead's length.

"Ah… Geezus, Roxas…" Axel threw his head back, reaching over to run his fingers through the blond's hair. "Mnnn… yeah.. that feels so good, babe." He groaned, tempted to roll his hips into the blond's mouth, but didn't wish to hurt or gag his lover. He took in a sharp breath when the blond deep throated him, feeling the tip of his dick rubbing against the blond's smooth, slippery throat.

His eyes were glazed with lust. He looked down and his eyes met the blond, he smiled. "I love you, Roxas."

"Mnnn… wuv you too, babe." The blond replied, voice muffled by Axel's length.

_Damn… that's sexy…_ Axel could burst then and there, but he held back, wanting to make this last as long as possible. He didn't care anymore about being late to work. He would make up for it at work. Just a couple of minutes was ok. He gasped when the blond started pumping him hard and fast while taking Axel's balls into his mouth. The blond sucked on it, making dirty, slurpy noises. _God… that's so fucking sexy. _

Roxas knew that it was coming, he quickly spat out Axel's balls and went back to licking Axel's length from the base to the tip and taking it completely into his mouth. The length grew bigger in his mouth if it was possible and Roxas gagged a bit. Eager to please his lover, he bobbed his head up and down rapidly, sucking hard and fast, using his tongue to the very best.

"Oh god, Roxas… Yes... oh… it-it's close…" Axel panted, warning Roxas.

Roxas didn't stop, he kept sucking and sucking until he finally felt hot cum shooting to the back of his throat, Roxas swallowed the rest and quickly pulled back, coughing, tearing up a bit. That felt really good… Roxas was really hard himself. "Axel… That was a load of cum." He laughed.

"All because of you, Roxas. God… that was wonderful."

"Okay, you gotta go to work now." Roxas said quickly before Axel was able to please him.

"But… I wanna please you too, Roxas…" Axel said, like a lost puppy.

Roxas grinned. "You'll make up for it, right? But now, you gotta get to work and I gotta go to work and to school."

"Alright, boss." Axel smiled, obeying, not wanting to argue. "I'm off tomorrow. Tonight, when I come back, I'm going to give you the best night you'll never forget."

"Every night with you is the best, Axel. I love you."

Axel nodded and leaned over to kiss his blond deeply and lovingly. It was, needless to say, one of the best blowjobs from Roxas, ever. But it wasn't enough. Axel wanted to ravage his blond. He wanted to make his blond scream and claw his back in pleasure. Oh… All the things that the redhead wanted to do to the blond.

Quickly getting dressed without even bothering to shower, Axel took a piece of bread, slapped some pb&j on top of it and slapped another piece of white bread on top and quickly shove it to his mouth and ran to the bus stop, not wanting to miss the bus.

"Bye, Axel! Love you!" Roxas waved, watching the redhead disappeared into the fog and the darkness of the night, smiling.

"Love you!" Axel ran off.

And Roxas closed and locked the door, looking around their small, simple house. He smiled softly. All the things that Axel did for them…

Roxas promised himself that he was going to graduate from college as soon as possible. He's going to graduate and become the best lawyer in town and he's going to earn a shit ton of money and even provide for Axel. They'll live in a better house, better place, earn better money, and Axel can go back to school or something. Just three more years of school.

Axel was all happy on his commute to work. He couldn't forget about what Roxas did just ten minutes ago. Boy, that was awesome. Well, it was going to be another day of work again. It sucked, but his blond made it all worth it.

-xoxo-

Hmm… kinda wondering if I should make this complete or write another chapter for it…


End file.
